Shadows
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Aku menginginkannya, menginginkan Sasuke jiwa dan raganya". Semua ini benar-benar gila. Tak masuk akal bisa di bilang. Mereka bercinta, karena fakto kebutuhan mendasar sebagai seorang pria. Tapi bukan dengan orang yang mereka suka, hanya dengan imajinasi yang seolah-olah mempermainkah mereka. Warning:NaruSasu, Yaoi, drabble, typo,PWP, DLDR! RnR


**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Tittle: Shadows  
**

**Pair: NaruSasu, XXXSasu  
**

**Disclaimer by.. Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: OOC, Little Canon, Yaoi, drabble, typo yang berserakan, PWP (sepertinya), Lime and Lemon, Rape(maybe).. Judul yang nggak nyambung. DLDR! Enjoy...**

******+.+ N*S +.+**

"Nnhhh... Akhhh..." Ya Tuhan, benarkah ini.. Benarkah ini suaranya? Suara ringan Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa angkuh dan monoton itu? Jawab aku, Tuhan? Apa kupingku tidak salah dengar, apakah yang memasuki gendang telingaku benar-benar suara 'manjanya'? Jika memang, aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Sambil menyebut namaku...

"Sasuke..."

"Hmnnhh... Hhaa... Naruto..." Aku yakin, ini suaranya. Nyanyian syahdu ini memang berasal dari getar pita suaranya. Akh! Aku suka sekali, aku menyukai rintihannya yang seperti ini. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan dia yang biasanya. Sasuke yang sering mengejekku dengan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan yang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya, kini menyeruhkan desah-desah indah yang membuatku bergelora. Haa.. Menyenangkan sekali...

"Mnhh... Nnnhh..." Lembut sekali. Bibir merahnya benar-benar lembut nan kenyal, jadi inikah rasanya? Rasa manis dari bibir yang sering memanggilku, _Dobe, Baka, Usuratonkachi_, dan yang lain-lainnya ini, mengapa begitu nikmat. Hmnnhh... Dadaku menjadi berdebar-debar karenanya.

"Oukhh... Hhhaaa..." Yah, Teme... Teruslah 'menyanyi' untukku, nikmati semua kebersamaan kita di malam ini. Akan kubuat kau 'bahagia' dengan gemulainya jemari dan lidahku.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..." Tuhan, rasanya aku tak akan bosan merapalkan namanya. Menyentuh titik-titik tersensitif tubuhnya. Menandai sekujur kulit tubuhnya yang putih tanpa noda dengan tanda merah bukti kepemilikanku akan dirinya. Dan dia suka, dia menyukai semua yang aku lakukan kepadanya. Jilatanku, hisapanku, tarian lidahku di leher, dada, dan perut _sixpack_nya. Dia menikmati semuanya, Tuhan.

"Akhh! Ugghhh..." Yeah... Dia meracau lagi, menyerukan nyanyian merdu diantara deru napasnya yang semakin memburu. Seiring dengan kulumanku pada vitalnya. Membuat wajah Sasuke yang selalu terlihat dingin dan minim ekpresi, kini memerah, pupil hitamnya yang indah menatap kearahku dengan padangan memohon.

"Kau suka? Kau inginkan lebih, Sasuke? Baiklah..." Aku makin mempercepat hisapanku, cepat dan cepat. Naik turun, dan...

"AARRGGHHH..." Aku melihat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam erat, sambil mendekap sprei kuat-kuat, dari sudut mataku, ia menggelinjang nikmat. Ahh... 'manis'. Inikah rasa sari Sasuke? Hmn, Nikmatnya. Aku suka.

"Kau lelah?" Aku menindidih dadanya, aku tatap wajah lelah yang berbalur peluh namun tak mengurangi keindahannya. Dia tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku, dia memilih untuk mengatur hembusan napasnya, sementara aku memiringkan wajahku untuk mendengar degupan jantungnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai teratur.

"Tapi kau tau 'kan? Aku belum 'sampai'..." Kupilin puting kanannya, kucubit, dan kutekan. Keras sekali _nipple_nya ini, apakah ia kembali bergelora? Ou... Sasukeku ternyata sangat sensitif.

"Nnnhh.. Naru... Oukh!" Ups! Aku membuatnya berteriak, mungkin dia kaget saat jari telunjukku melesak masuk tanpa ijin, atau dia merasa sakit. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi. Suaranya yang 'syahdu' serta gerakan 'liarnya' ketika aku temukan tonjolan kecil di lubang kenikmatnya makin membuat vitalku mengeras, astaga.. aku tak sanggup lagi, Tuhan. Aku menginginkannya, menginginkan Sasuke jiwa dan raganya. Seluruh yang dia miliki, aku menginginkannya. Benar, aku memang iri pada sosok sempurna di bawahku ini, iri pada kemampuannya ninjutsunya, iri pada kepandaiannya, iri padanya yang selalu di kelilingi banyak orang, iri pada tubuh sempurna tanpa cela ini... Ohh.. Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Mungkin iri adalah hal yang kau benci, tapi aku tak bisa untuk mencegah perasaanku ini. Walau aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa rasa iriku berubah menjadi obesi untuk seperti dia, dan lama kelamaan menjadi keinginan untuk memilikinya. Aku juga tak begitu memahami ini semua, Tuhan.

"Naruuhh.. Bergeraklah.. Uhh..." Ohh, Maafkan aku, Aku mengabaikanmu, ya? Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu puas. Asal kau juga membuatku menikmati 'permainan' indah kita.

.

.

.

.

"Akh... 'Suke... Mnnhh..." Inikah yang dimaksud dengan jalan menuju 'surga'. Jika benar, maka aku akan berkata luar biasa, nikmat. Yeah... Dihimpit oleh liang Sasuke membuatku mendesis, rasanya sangat-sangat menyenangkan. "Suke... Hhaaa..." Aku bergerak dalam lubangnya, memaju mundurkan tubuhku perlahan, namun semkin lama semakin kupercepat. Sasuke meraung dalam kenikmatan karena berulang kali kusentuh dinding tersensitif dalam tubuhnya, dia menikmatinya, Tuhan. Dia suka, aku tau itu dari raut nikmat di wajahnya yang merona.

"Sasuke..." Kupeluk ia erat, dan ia balas mendekap tubuhku sambil terus meracau diantara hela napas yang semakin tak beraturan. Sedikit lagi, Teme.. Sedikit lagi kita akan mencapai puncak. Tempat 'terindah' dan tujuan akhir dari segala menyatuan terlarang kita, Sasuke.

"Ugghh... NARUTOOO..."

"HHNN... SASUKEEEE!"

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Naruto's POV END...**

Kedua lelaki dengan fisik berbeda itu meraung, tepat setelah cairan hangat mereka menyembur keluar. Sasuke di dada dan perutnya sendiri, sementara Naruto di dalam liang sang Uchiha yang sedikit merembes keluar.

"Hufftt... Nikmat-_ttebayo_..." Perlahan-lahan, pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu melepas dirinya, dari tubuh si Raven. "Senang bisa main-main denganmu..." Cengiran lebar ia tujukan pada sosok yang juga sama lelahnya dengan dirinya, sebelum bunyi POOFF sekali terdengar.

Mau tau darimana bunyi tadi berasal? Yeah, ternyata... bunyi itu berasal dari sosok Sasuke yang berubah menjadi Naruto. Tepatnya, _kagebushin_ si Pirang.

"Sial, lain kali, aku tidak akan mau jadi _Uke_!" gerutu Bunshin Naruto, kesal karena ia diciptakan hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu Naruto.

"Karena cuma inilah yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kau itu bodoh sekali," timpal bunshin Naruto. "Mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu, sampai melakukan 'hal' ini pula, kau sudah gila. Dan kata-katamu saat terakhir kalian bertemu, bukankah itu sangat konyol?"

Naruto menjatuhkan badannya yang lelah diatas ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit apartemen kecilnya sambil membayangkan sesuatu, "Bukannya sudah aku katakan, kalau hanya inilah yang dapat kulakukan untuk Sasuke. Bahkan bunshin.. Aku lebih memilih habis ditangannya daripada mati ditangan orang lain..." Desahnya. "Karena kau juga tau 'kan, aku sangat menyukai dia, lebih dari apapun dimuka bumi ini." Hanya desiran angin yang membalas lirihan Naruto itu. Terdengar menyedihkan dan puitis disaat bersamaan, tapi benar itulah yang dirasakannya. Uzumaki Naruto tak berarti apa-apa, tanpa Uchiha Sasuke disisinya. Bahkan nikmatnya bercinta dengan seseorang yang menirukan Sasuke, takkan pernah menyamai kenikmatan jika dilakukan dengan yang asli.

_"Oyasumi, Sasuke. mata ashita. . Suki dayo.._" tutup sang pahlawan Konoha, sebelum memejamkan mata. Melenyapkan kegalauannya akibat Sasuke, mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan kembali semangatnya esok hari. Percaya pada takdir yang suatu saat nanti, akan membawa Sasuke kepadanya. Tidak peduli berapa lamapun ia menunggu, selama Tuhan masih mempercayakan nyawa ini untuk bersemayan dalam raganya, ia akan tetap bertahan...

Walau mungkin hatinya akan tercabik jika tau, sosok yang tak tergantikan tahta di dalam hatinya. Tengah bercumbu dalam balutan peluh kenikmatan, bersama orang lain.

"Hmnn.. Narutoohhh..." Meski hanya namamu yang ia sebut, meski yang terpantul di kedua oniksnya yang indah hanya sosokmu seorang, namun tetap saja, seorang Uchiha Madara tetaplah Uchiha Madara. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang sesungguhnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bahkan dalam kenikmatanmupun, hanya dia yang kau ingat, Sasuke?" Madara menyeringai, bukan lagi di balik topeng aneh yang selalu ia pakai. Resmi menunjukkan wajah yang sesungguhnya, sosok ia yang sebenarnya, Obito, Yeah Uchiha Obito.

Sasuke menyeringai samar, setengah mendesah ia membalas, "Dan kaupun, hhaa... hanya ada Kakashi itu bukan?"

Obito mengulum senyum, sebelum meraup kasar bibir ranum yang menggoda milik Sasuke. Ia benci ketika Sasuke mampu membaca isi hatinya, tapi ia tak mengelak jika benar ia masih memikirkan si Ninja peniru.

Semua ini benar-benar gila. Tak masuk akal bisa di bilang. Mereka bercinta, karena fakto kebutuhan mendasar sebagai seorang pria. Tapi bukan dengan orang yang mereka suka, hanya dengan imajinasi yang seolah-olah mempermainkah mereka. Naruto menciptakan Sasuke dari bunshinya, Sasuke 'bercinta' dengan Madara yang sebenarnya adalah Obito, dan Obito yang membayangkan pergumulannya dengan Kakashi. Tubuh pasangan masing-masing hanya pelampiasan. Namun hati yang sesungguhnya tetap untuk orang yang sama. Nama yang memilih tempat tertinggi dihati masing-masing. Bahkan untuk makhluk sekejam Uchiha Madara yang sesungguhnya adalah Uchiha Obito. Melampiaskan segala hal yang bergumul di dada, lewat sebuah 'bayangan'.

**oOo ._. oOo oOo ._. oOo**

Hanya satu yang bisa Fu katakan, maafkan atas kegajean fanfic ini. Drabble lagi, abal lagi, gak jelas lagi, huft.. Akhir-akhir ini, cuma ini yang bisa Fu persembahkan. Baik-baik, tak perlu banyak omong, karena Fu sendiri sebenarnya sudah kehabisan kata setelah menyelesai fict Mature ini. Jadi, Gak usah rempong Ya, reviewnya Fu tunggu...

Salam,

Happy Happy Fu ^_^


End file.
